A Rare Breed
by SinfulMadam
Summary: Aiko is abandoned by her lead when she starts her first heat cycle because she's abnormal. Kurama picks up the scent of her pheromones and investigates. When he finds the lovely Aiko, something awakens Yōko. Everyone knows the famous thief is attracted to rare objects –besides, he's enamoured with his new treasure's silver ears and tail. Kurama/OC & Youko/OC. Lemony or grapefruity!


_I've a few works stored up, though some of them are still in progress. This one certainly qualifies as an in progress._

* * *

**A Rare Breed**

_**Fandom:**__ Yu Yu Hakusho_

_**Teaser:**__ "A smile crossed lips I was suddenly _certain_ hadn't smiled for anything but violence for decades. 'An astute choice, little treasure,' he purred back at me."_

_**Inspiration:**__ Um, a random perverted dream/fantasy of mine… *blush*  
You'll notice, in time, that I have a lot of them..._

_**Rating:**__ M, because you can't spell "Kurama" without it!_

_**Warnings:  
**__-Cruelty  
-Language  
-Rough sex  
-__Yōko Kurama  
-Virginity  
-Deliberate misuse of magic!  
-Solo/Masturbation_

_**Main Pairings: **__Yōko Kurama__/OC (Aiko); Shūichi Minamino/OC (Aiko)_

_**Minor Pairings:**__ N/A_

_**Setting:**__AU, though the setting is similar to the anime..._

_**POV:**__ Aiko, mostly, but Suichi will probably sneak in a little… First person from both!_

_**Summary:**__ Aiko is abandoned by her lead when she starts her first heat cycle because she's a rare, abnormal kitsune. When Kurama picks up the scent of her pheromones, he goes to investigate. When he finds the lovely Aiko and hears her tale, something awakens __Yōko__. Everyone knows the famous thief is attracted to rare objects –besides, he's enamored with his new treasure's silver ears and tail._

_**Additional ANs:**__ Since a kitsune is a fox demon, I chose to use several terms that are applied to specifically foxes:  
-Groups of foxes are in dens or leads. I chose to use the term "lead".  
-Male foxes are called "reynards". Male foxes can live in the leads, but it is common for them to travel alone.  
-Female foxes are called "vixens".  
-Fox offspring are referred to as "kits".  
I don't know if foxes have seasonal need cycles, but I chose to call it heat in this piece. Basically, all information related to the heat cycle was made up on the spot from fragments I recalled from my dream..  
Also! I have only watched... approximately 60 episodes of the show. There will be some stuff that is completely wrong, I'm sure. I'm playing up the different between __Yōko Kurama and__ Shūichi Minamino for the pure sensuality of them as two separate partners/lovers. I'm also taking liberties –and creative license!– with the legends and folklore of kitsune... No offense is intended on either part!  
This was my dream. If you don't like it... well, take it up with the Sandman, alright?_

* * *

_Aiko:_

I was never well-liked by the other kits in my lead. They found me strange, so I often was excluded and teased.

It wasn't _my_ fault that I had been born with fur that didn't match my hair! My mother's dark curls and my father's pale ears and tail were both my blessing and my curse.

The unique attributes should have contributed to my popularity: after all, the contrast was incredibly striking and such combinations rarely happened. Unfortunately for me, I was strange –"rare", as my mother would say– and no one wanted a freak to bear their kits.

That was how I ended up alone in a strange forest when I crested into my first heat cycle. No one wanted to be tempted to ease or relieve the need-ache from me, I was told. So I was pulled out of my bed and thrown from my den as my heat cycle began. They abandoned me in a strange forest in another part of the country, as I found myself now.

I could feel my need building between my legs as my desperation grew. I'd heard stories of heat-induced madness when the need was ignored and those tales contributed to my growing terror.

They'd pulled me from my warm bed, so I wasn't wearing much: just a scant dress I'd worn to sleep. I was lucky it was late spring, I supposed, since it was warm outside and I wouldn't freeze to death –although, that might be a far better fate that what probably awaited me.

I sighed and trailed my hand down, resting it between my slightly parted thighs and against the part of me that had been stirred to an ache by the need. Just the contact eased it a little, but my fingers moved of their own accord to work out the need-ache. It was kind of like eating your own arm to crawl out of a trap: if I could starve off the need, it could give me enough time to find a man who could be tempted enough by my kitsune pheromones and my body, I might survive this with my sanity intact.

_I can dream,_ I told myself snidely.

It was likely that I would just be staving off the inevitable, but it did give me at least a bit more of a fighting chance.

So I rubbed at the little nub where thousands of nerve endings hid with one hand. One finger from the other hand slid inside to tease and stimulate that part of my sex. After all, I was no stranger to having to pleasure myself.

When the dress began to make things more difficult than they had to be, I stopped touching myself just long enough to drag the offending garment over my head. Then I laid it down on the ground before laying on top of it, my hands moving so I could resume the most intimate contact with myself.

I knew that doing such a thing in a strange wood was begging from trouble, but holding out wasn't an option if I wanted to keep my sanity. It wasn't as though I had a man ready to help me.

Just then, I heard a rustling through the trees. Figuring it was someone from my lead keeping an eye on the exiled –I mean _errant_– vixen, I didn't even look up until the footsteps were nearly over top of me.

I looked up, fingers never stilling from their task. There, before my eyes, stood a handsome, slender man with red hair that hung a little past his shoulder blades and wide emerald eyes. He appeared quite human, but I knew that only a kitsune would be attracted by the scent I was giving off. He had to be at least a half-breed. He didn't seem to belong to a lead at all: just a lone reynard.

_And I thought my luck sucked,_ I thought wryly.

"What are you doing out here all alone, little kit?"

There was something about the way he said 'little kit' that oozed affection, like I was something more than just a vixen he had happened upon. "You mean, how did I end up at this particular corner of 'No' and 'Where'? The simple answer is that my lead is full of assholes," I told him wryly, my hands still busy with their task. I was shy about these things normally, but I could be humiliated later: survival still came first.

His hand reached out toward me and I closed my eyes, pretty sure he was going to grasp one of my dratted silver ears. His long fingers tucked a strand of hair behind my human ear before glancing the tip of one of my silver ears. I relaxed a bit when he stopped touching me and my eyes fluttered open to find his face not six inches from my own.

"What did you think I was going to do to you, little kit?" he asked softly, his tone almost wry.

"People have the annoying habit of reaching out and taking hold of one of my ears" –here I twitched a silver ear toward him so he knew which I meant– "and not thinking about it."

He frowned. His frown deepened when he reached another conclusion, I supposed. "You're in heat. What in the hell are you doing alone in a strange wood, kit?"

I laughed hollowly. "I'm a freak. A rare genetic fluke. No reynard in my lead wishes that this freak might bear him kits."

"So they just… dumped you out here?" he asked, stunned.

I smiled at him. "I'm lucky that's all they did. Thank you for worrying yourself over me, but as you can see, I have the matter in hand."

He chuckled at my attempt at humor. "I _do_ see. What happened during your other cycles?" he asked softly.

"This is my first," I told him absently, paying attention to little more than the motion of my fingers.

His face went pale. "But that can last three weeks!"

"And they _really_ don't like me," I told him haughtily. "I'm used to being alone. I'll survive."

"What's your name, little kit?" he asked.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because I think someone should worry if you'll go mad. Name."

"Aiko." My mother had chosen a name that defined exactly what I was: a 'love child' from a love-match.

He gave me an empty smile and focused on a tree for a moment or two before turning back to me. He wasn't smiling at all, but I could see the heat in his gaze. My pheromones were definitely causing it. "You can call me Kurama," he told me, "or you could call me savior. Either way, it seems that I will be the one to carry you through this cycle."

I knew what he meant: he would take responsibility for reliving my need-ache if I would let him. "All right. Kurama."

He smiled at my deliberate use of his name. "Okay, then. Kitsune are renowned for their sensuality. Although a lot of it is innate, have you been… taught?"

Translation: Have you ever had sex before? "No," I admitted, knowing that it would be useless to lie to him. "I am untutored."

His eyes flashed golden and time seemed to stop as his crimson locks turned silvery from tip to root and his ears and tale greeted the gentle breeze. "Little kit, do you want me to be your first, or sweet little Shūichi?" he asked me, his voice deeper but a monotone calm.

Shūichihad to be the redhead. But who was this silvery reynard? There was a slight air of cruelty to him that my nose barely scented. "Let him take care of my first. Then, I suppose I'll allow myself to be bent to your will later."

A smile crossed lips I was suddenly _certain_ hadn't smiled for anything but violence for decades. "An astute choice, little treasure," he purred back at me.

I gave him a strange look. "Treasure?"

"All things beautiful and rare are treasure to a thief like myself," he purred out. "And you are certainly lovely." His hands lovingly caressed my silver ears and then my breasts.

And in an instant, the silvery reynard was gone and Kurama was leaning over me, his chest heaving fitfully. "I hate it when he does that," he panted softly.

* * *

_It seemed the best place to stop in relation to the amount I have typed..._

_I usually try not to live up to an M rating the in first chapter, so I don't know if I should apologize for it or not~_

_So! Offer me what insights you will about "Yu Yu Hakusho", foxes, or kitsune; tell me how lame my storyline is [what storyline?]; tall about the thing you like and the things you hate... But review, pretty pretty please?_

_Hope it was pleasurable for you, too,  
~SinfulMadam~_


End file.
